Many fiber optic communication systems require some method of reducing optical power at the receiving station, so as to avoid overloading of the detectors. Such power reduction may be accomplished by introducing into the system a device designed to dissipate or attenuate a controlled fraction of the input power while allowing the balance to continue through the system. Such attenuators are presently available in various configurations which employ various methods to control power loss.
Such in-line attenuators are shown, e.g., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,257,671 and 4,261,640. These devices require costly and complicated uniquely fabricated housings.